1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to depth checking technology, and particularly, to a depth checking device for checking a workpiece depth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, fixing holes, having a designed depth, are defined in a plastic workpiece for receiving a plurality of fixing nuts. Each fixing nut is received in a corresponding fixing hole in an interference fit. Another workpiece can be connected to the plastic workpiece by extending a screw through the fixing hole and engaging it with the corresponding fixing nut. Because of various reasons, such as the accumulation of plastic material, the depth of the fixing hole may not be the same as the designed depth. Therefore, a poor fit may exist between the plastic workpiece and the other workpiece.
To arrest this problem, the depth of the fixing hole is checked with a ruler or by direct visual inspection after assembly of the fixing nut. However, these methodologies are inefficient and often inaccurate.
Therefore, what is needed, is to provide a depth checking device, which checks the depth of the fixing hole efficiently and accurately.